A proposed configuration of a power supply device mounted on a vehicle includes two boost converters that are connected in parallel to each other and that are placed between a battery and a motor for driving (as described in, for example, JP 2010-104139A). This device uses the two boost converters with switching over the drive mode between a mode in which only one boost converter is driven and a mode in which two boost converters are driven.